In the moving of large objects, such as furniture, washing machines and the like, safety and making the move as easy as possible are the primary concerns. Moving large objects by hand obviously is highly inefficient and dangerous since the move would require multiple people and the object could fall and potentially injure the movers.
As such, dolly or hand carts have been utilized to lift the objects and allow them to be pulled along on the wheels, however even when using a dolly or cart the object still in prone to movement since it is unsecured. Along that line, straps are known in the art which that can be affixed to the cart and will tighten the object to the cart through the use of rackets and other more complex tightening systems.
While these products have been developed, a need exists for an improved strap system that is easy to use, releasable from the dolly or cart and has no moving parts, thereby making it cheap to manufacture.